1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product obtained from the combination of by-products with mineral origin, whose formulation shall vary to meet different characteristics, becoming an electrical insulator, an antioxidant or a degreaser, ideal for different applications, such as: electrical insulating protection, circuits and electroelectronic equipment waterproofer; antioxidant and anticorrosive protection of ferrous and non-ferrous materials; protection of surfaces exposed to bad weather conditions (rain, humidity, heat, high salinity degree of the environment, etc.); and degreaser for several products.
2. State of the Art
There are nowadays several products intended for electrical insulation against humidity, such as: the varnishes and the acrylic resins. These two kinds are the most used ones nowadays as electrical insulators.